<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Kind of Future by brahms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106762">What Kind of Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahms/pseuds/brahms'>brahms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Universe, Character Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, dark themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahms/pseuds/brahms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With each passing day, Jihoon found himself questioning what reality he's found himself in and how he can escape if he could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Kind of Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to my first story ever on this website. This isn't a fun read so I don't know what pushed me to post it but here it is. It's heavily based off of the song Kagerou Days (it's a Vocaloid song) so it's not completely my idea. I just thought I'd put that out there so I don't get copyrighted or anything. I highly suggest listening to it, it's a good song that inspired this work of mine. But ironically enough, this has no connection to Jihoon's What Kind of Future.</p><p>CAUTION: there is major character death in this story. If that isn't your cup of tea, exit now while you can. There will be graphic descriptions of death, blood, and gore so just a word of caution to everyone. </p><p>I won't ramble on any longer, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning sun slipped past the satin curtains of the dorm. August 14 was a rare day off for the thirteen boys who were just beginning to stir from their slumber. No scheduled practices, no interviews, no variety appearances; the only thing they had planned was to rest. Or, at the very least, that was all Jihoon planned on doing. The boisterous laughter of his bandmates clearly spoke otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-hyung, we want kimchi fried rice for breakfast!” someone exclaimed, earning the loud cheers of the other members. They start chanting their menu order of choice loudly, forcing Jihoon to cover his head with his pillow to muffle the noise. When that didn’t work, he simply groaned and sat up. Looking off to the side Jihoon noticed that his roommate was no longer in his bed. What time was it? Picking up his phone from the nightstand, Jihoon decided that it wasn’t yet time to get up. 12:07 PM was too early for a day off. He lazed about on his bed for a few more minutes until a knock on the door caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ah,” it was Soonyoung. “Time to get up! Breakfast is here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon’s only reply was a noncommittal hum as his eyes went back to the article he was reading on his phone. Soonyoung closed the door quietly and that somehow interested Jihoon more than Soonyoung himself. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something was odd about that short interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to shrug it off, Jihoon got out of his bed to get himself some breakfast. The rest of the team had gathered around their table, already eating around their food and chatting idly between themselves about what they wanted to do with their day off. There was lots of talk about karaoke and a movie marathon in the living room. Jihoon was down with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there’s a lot of new studio ghibli movies on Netflix.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should binge-watch IU-noona’s new drama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money Heist!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table was suddenly filled with the loud voices of Jihoon’s bandmates debating on what show will be occupying their tv set tonight. Jihoon slipped in a comment or two about some Marvel movies, but in the end they decided to start the 3rd season of Haikyuu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon let out a distressed noise. “I’m on the eighth episode already! You expect me to start all over again?” He said grumpily as some of the members laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah. It’s not our fault you started watching without us.” Seungkwan said while pointing his chopsticks at Jihoon threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not my fault you need to keep re-recording your parts!” Jihoon shot back, a chorus of oohs ringing in his ear. “Do your job properly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table went to chaos as Minghao and Chan stood up to dab away their “oohs” while Joshua, who was seated beside Seungkwan, attempted to fan away the playful irritation from his face. When the table became too rowdy, Jeonghan fought to settle everyone down so they could finally finish their meal. Jihoon was only mildly pleased with his comeback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast was over, the members quickly decided who would stay to clean up, who would arrange the living room, and who should go out to buy snacks. Like always, they decided this by playing games which included, but was not limited to, multiple rounds of rock paper scissors. The game ended with Mingyu, Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Vernon on clean-up duty. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Chan, Minghao, Jun, and Wonwoo worked together to clean up the living room for the movie night, and Joshua, Jihoon, and Soonyoung were left to go out and buy some snacks and sodas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon changed into more casual clothing as he watched his members flit about the dorm, taking pillows and blankets from their rooms and out into the living area. With a mask and a hat on, Jihoon leaves his bedroom which had already been stripped bare of his and Mingyu’s comforters and pillows. In the living room, the members had pushed the furniture to the side to make way for what Jihoon could only describe as a nest or a dog pile. Already, he could see Seungcheol clinging onto Jeonghan who was trying to get comfortable on a pillow which looked like it was taken from Chan’s bed if the green dinosaurs were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the door, he could see Soonyoung and Joshua slipping on their going-out slippers, tote bags already in hand. Jihoon decides to join them, putting on his own slippers and taking the keys that were placed in the fruit bowl by the door. He wasn’t sure who owned them, but it didn’t really matter much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys wanna just walk to the store?” Joshua asked as he opened the door, letting the warm summer air in. Soonyoung smiled under his mask and started listing off all the food they had to buy. Jihoon had mostly tuned out of the conversation, choosing instead to lament on the heat of the sun as they walked to the corner store a few blocks away from their dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t forget to buy those,” Soonyoung said happily as they started to near the crossroad. “Oh! The crossing sign, we can still make it!” Soonyoung said and started to quicken his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung-ah! Don’t run!” Joshua exclaimed as the younger boy started sprinting over to the pedestrian lane. Soonyoung turned around and started to say something when suddenly time slowed down. Jihoon’s eyes flitted over to the stoplight across from them which had turned red. His eyes moved back to look at Soonyoung who’d just opened his mouth to call out to them when time suddenly came rushing back like a train without brakes–or rather, a truck without brakes. In the blink of an eye, Soonyoung was suddenly on the ground, a pool of blood quickly spreading underneath him and staining his white shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was close enough to have some of the blood splatter onto his shoes and his pants. He belatedly realized that his shaking hand had been held out and his voice had risen up to his throat, attempting to warn Soonyoung of the danger or get to him before the massive truck rammed into the boy’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight ringing in his ear as the people around them started to scream and gather. It was Joshua’s voice that broke him from his trance-like state. What came out of Jihoon could only be described as a whimper as Joshua rushed past him to pick up their bandmate’s lifeless body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung!” Joshua screamed as he lifted the boy up from the ground to rest his head on his shoulder. Joshua cried out once more before looking around. “Someone, please call an ambulance!” At that, Jihoon finally began moving. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, but instead of dialing 911 he started to ring Seungcheol. Somewhere off to his right, he could hear someone talking to emergency services, telling them that someone–Soonyoung–had just been run over by a truck. The driver exited the vehicle and started apologizing profusely to Joshua, claiming that the break had suddenly stopped working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the third ring, Seungcheol finally picked up his phone. “Jihoon? What’s wrong?” he asked. Upon hearing the older man’s voice Jihoon finally allowed himself to let out a choked sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol…” he said tearily, alarming the man on the other end of the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Seungcheol sounded incredibly alarmed and that only pushed Jihoon to cry harder. “Jihoon, what happened? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon felt his heart sink into his stomach. “It’s Soonyoung…” he said, his hiccuping making it difficult to speak. “There was a truck… I couldn’t do anything.” This was all the explanation Jihoon could muster before his voice broke and he started crying harder. At the corner of his eye, he could see an ambulance stop beside them. Multiple police officers had also arrived at the scene, forcing people back. When one of them tried to push Jihoon away he cried harder. “I’m with them!” He stuttered out before rushing over to Joshua who was standing off to the side watching the medics run a couple of tests on Soonyoung’s limp body. It didn’t register in Jihoon’s brain that Seungcheol was still on the other line, calling out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his voice, Seungcheol signed. “Pass the phone to Shua.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon quickly handed Joshua the phone. He looked just as bad as Jihoon felt. His hair was now matted with Soonyoung blood from running his hands through his hair. His shirt, which was also white, was now stained a deep cherry red that matched the puffiness of his eyes. Despite the tear tracks on his cheeks, he talked calmly with Seungcheol, telling the leader exactly where they were and what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to intrude, Jihoon looked away before his eyes landed on Soonyoung’s lifeless body. His eyes were still open, staring blankly up at Jihoon, causing a shudder to move up the boy’s spine. How did it all go wrong so fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jihoon could dwell on the answer Joshua is already handing him his phone. “Seungcheol will be here in a minute.” Joshua said, the shakiness in his voice betraying the calm expression on his face. They didn’t exchange any more words until a medic finally came up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two his companions?” the medic questioned, pulling a curt nod from the two of them. “Well, I’m sorry to inform you but your friend died on impact. Our initial tests tell us he has multiple fractured bones, including his skull and his right collarbone. There’s nothing else we can do for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the news of Soonyoung's death, Jihoon finally felt weak in the knees, like he was going to puke up his breakfast from earlier. He lifted his hands to his mouth to fight back the acid pushing up from his stomach, but the drying blood on Jihoon’s hands just made him wretch from the smell. He had Soonyoung’s blood on his hands, and Soonyoung was dead. At that moment, Seungcheol arrived with Jeonghan and Seokmin in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisoo.” Seungcheol called out as they approached. Jeonghan immediately walked up to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him a little further away from the scene. Jihoon could barely breathe, but he allowed himself to be held by Jeonghan who pointedly refused to look at Soonyoung’s body which had now been placed on a stretcher and is being carried to the ambulance. Seungcheol leaves Joshua to talk to the medic while he approaches the driver who was currently being detained by the police. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, Seungcheol swings his fist at the driver and punches him straight in the jaw. Seokmin, along with a fellow police officer, holds the elder back as he screams at the driver, telling him that they’ll be pressing charges for the actions he’d committed that lead to Soonyoung’s death. Soonyoung was dead. Not wanting to be there anymore, Jihoon pulled away from Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I’m tired. Let’s go home please.” Jihoon said, his voice hoarse from crying. Jeonghan looked broken at that but only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Jeonghan turns to Joshua who is now standing beside him after reporting the incident to the officer and the medic. “Jisoo-ah… I’m going to take Jihoon home… Do you want to come with us?” Jeonghan asked quietly. His question earns him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… I’ll stay back with Seungcheol and Seokmin in case they decide to go to the station and need a witness…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Stay safe.” Jeonghan pulls Joshua into a tight hug before wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s small frame and walking away. Jihoon takes one more look at the ambulance which now encased a dead Soonyoung before walking back quietly to the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they make it back, the dorm is quiet and everyone is sitting around the living room expectantly. Instead of addressing anyone, however, Jihoon pulls away from Jeonghan and rushes to his room. Inside, he could still hear the members asking Jeonghan what had happened and where the other boys were. Jihoon didn’t want to hear Jeonghan talk about the incident so he instead busies himself with stipping off his soiled clothes. Upon looking in the mirror, he could see his bloody handprint on the white face mask he still wore, and dried blood running up the length of his arm. He needed a shower. After stripping away all of his clothes, Jihoon crosses the hallway to the adjacent washroom and locks the door with a bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turns on the shower and sets it as hot as it would go. The water was scalding, but he knew this was nothing compared to the pain Soonyoung must’ve felt when the truck slammed onto his body. He stared at the drain silently watching as the blood on his body tinted the water. The events of today weighed him down, and it was just past three in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon took a bar of soap and started scrubbing at his skin harshly, practically scratching it off on the spots where Soonyoung’s blood had stained. He knew he was crying again but he couldn’t feel it as the shower’s water washed it away before it dripped down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stepped out of the shower, his skin was pink and rubbed raw. His eyes were red from crying and his hair was flat on his head. He decided against putting on a towel, choosing instead to walk out of the bathroom and cross to his bedroom, still dripping wet. He lied down on his bed with only his boxers and a loose-fitting shirt on. His blanket and pillows were still in the living room but he didn’t want to see anyone so he curled in on himself and started crying again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up his pillows were back in place and he was bundled in his blanket. Jihoon felt absolutely empty and stared blankly at the wall before the voices of his bandmates reached his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol-hyung, we want kimchi fried rice for breakfast!” someone exclaimed, earning the loud cheers of the other members. Jihoon’s brows furrowed before he abruptly sat up, the voices of his members cheering “kimchi kimchi kimchi” clouding his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be…” Jihoon quickly picked up his phone from the nightstand and the bright letters flashed up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>August 14, 12:07PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Jihoon’s eyes. It was all a dream! An incredibly vivid and inexplicably morbid dream. Jihoon pulled his legs up to his chest and started crying from relief. He didn’t realize how long he’d been in that position, but when a knock rang on his door, he looked up with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung poked his head in. “Jihoon-ah. Time to get up! Breakfast is here.” Jihoon only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there.” Soonyoung smiled brighter before carefully closing the door behind him. Jihoon got out of bed quickly, exiting his bedroom and joining his bandmates on the table. Like in his dream, he sat down next to Seungcheol and looked around. Everyone was sitting in the exact same place they had occupied in his dream.  Jihoon found that odd, noting that his dreams have never been so exact that he practically predicted the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Similarly, they decided to watch the third season of Haikyuu, and Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Joshua were tasked to buy the snacks for the marathon. There was a bad taste in Jihoon’s mouth as he listened to Soonyoung rattling off all the different snacks they had to buy. Like clockwork, Soonyoung exclaimed “Oh! The crossing sign, we can still make it!” and started to run off. As if he was watching a movie, Jihoon witnessed Soonyoung’s body getting rammed into by the large grey truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything and everyone seemed to move without him. The screaming of the people around them, Joshua running to Soonyoung and lifting his lifeless body, the driver getting out of his car, and Jihoon’s blood-soaked pants and his outstretched arms. Someone had called an ambulance once again, and despite his better judgment, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sungcheol’s number. The three members arrived, Seungcheol punched the driver, and Jeonghan brought him home to the concerned looks of his members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the following day, he picked up his phone and he felt bile rise up to his throat. It was August 14, 12:07 PM. He ran to the bathroom across his room and puked whatever he had in his stomach which wasn’t a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung rushed into the bathroom, a concerned expression etched on his face. “Jihoon? What happened, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jihoon paused in his retching and looked up at Soonyoung. He looked just as he did in his dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, a dream. That’s all this was. A really long and bad dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t answer, Soonyoung looked even more worried. Jihoon forced a smile at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I think I ate something bad last night.” Jihoon explained, earning a disbelieving look from Soonyoung. However, he didn’t question Jihoon further, for which the younger of the two was thankful for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll get the others to buy you some soup or something. That might make your stomach feel better.” Jihoon smiled at that. He gives him a small thanks before getting up from his position in front of the toilet. Soonyoung left at that and Jihoon decided to take a shower. A change of pace would do him well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s cleared his head, he steps out of the shower and changes into a pair of clothes. He stared for a moment at the shirt he had worn in his dream and decided against wearing it, going for something more comfortable. He walked into the dining room and instead of the bowls of kimchi fried rice there was a large pot of instant noodles in the middle and the members were digging in already. The day was starting to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles in his spot beside Seungcheol and takes his own portion of the instant noodles, getting extra soup to calm his stomach. Jihoon joins in happily on the discussion of what movie they were to marathon and doesn’t retaliate when they decide on Haikyuu. However, he feels uneasy when they delegate tasks and he finds that he, Joshua, and Soonyoung were being tasked to buy snacks for the group once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As he was already dressed, Jihoon waits for Soonyoung and Joshua by the door, and when they walk out he takes the lead, taking care to walk ahead of the pair. As they neared the crossroad, he waited for Soonyoung to mention the stoplight before abruptly taking hold of his wrist when the latter started sprinting. Soonyoung gave him a weird expression before smiling brightly and intertwined his fingers with Jihoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was ask!” Soonyoung said happily as the three waited for the light to turn green once again. When the walk-sign flashed green, Jihoon started walking, warily watching out for out of control cars until they reached the other side of the road. When none came, Jihoon signed a breath of relief which earned him a second concerned look from Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Soonyoung. Go crazy.” Joshua said, making the boy grin and escape Jihoon’s grasp. He figured they were safer in here, so Jihoon accompanied Joshua instead to look at their selection of soft drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After filling their baskets with treats and drinks, Joshua brings them to the counter to pay for the goods. While the cashier rings up their order, Jihoon watches Soonyoung carefully. He was examining the things on the counter before exclaiming loudly. “Ah! I forgot something, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up, Soonyoung-ah.” Joshua complains and Soonyoung only smiles before dashing off to the farther end of the corner store. Jihoon stares after him and was so intently focused on his retreating figure that he didn’t notice the chimes of the convenience store door, or the sudden appearance of three men dressed in black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands in the air! This is an armed robbery!” One of them said, startling Joshua and Jihoon. One of the men backed them up into a corner, Joshua’s arm covering Jihoon in a protective manner, while the two approached the cashier. The man who acted like the leader holds up a bag and yells, “Put the money in the bag, or we’ll shoot the two pretty boys over there.” Jihoon swears and prays that Soonyoung stays hidden until the ordeal is done and over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier looks torn, but eventually opens the cashier and starts picking up what few bills were there. Suddenly there was a noise in the far corner of the store and Jihoon curses as the leader tells the other robber to check it out. Jihoon wanted to run where Soonyoung was, but before he could even think to do so he heard gunshots. Jihoon pales at the noise and feels bile rise up from his stomach once again. The leader also looks surprised and rushes the cashier before zipping up the bag. When the other robber appears he looks panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threw eggs at me! I panicked!” the robber explained as police sirens started blaring. Just like that, the robbers rush out, cursing loudly at one another. Once Jihoon was sure the robbers were gone, he pushes past Joshua and runs to where he thought Soonyoung was. When he turns the corner with Joshua right behind him, he’s shocked to see Soonyoung once again in a pool of his own blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonyoung!” Joshua screams as the two rush over to their bandmate. Joshua flips Soonyoung over and looks over his body, finding that Soonyoung has been shot twice in the chest. “Fuck,” he swears in English, hands shaking as he pulls his phone out to call an ambulance. Jihoon is once again frozen on the spot. Soonyoung was dying. Soonyoung died the other day. He died on the spot after getting hit by a truck. And now he’s dying once again, struggling to breathe and probably choking on his own blood. Jihoon’s tears finally fell, but they weren’t sad tears; he was livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. Why does Soonyoung keep dying? Why did he have to constantly relive his death? How was he going to put a stop to this? His anger and confusion filled him until he suddenly exited the building, Joshua’s voice following him out until it was muffled by the door. He couldn’t be there anymore. He felt bad for leaving Joshua, but he couldn’t see past his anger anymore. He walked and walked until he came across a park. He sat down on a bench, pulled his legs closer to him and rested his head there. Why was this happening to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without realizing it, Jihoon falls asleep on the park bench and reawakens the following day on August 14, at 12:07 in the afternoon. Jihoon growls when he sees the day and throws his phone across the room. At his outraged noise, Soonyoung barges into his room looking concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon? What’s going on with you, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two couldn’t look at him. “I’m fine.” he said weakly. Soonyoung was obviously not fooled by this but decided to just give Jihoon his space. After a few minutes of mopping around on his bed, Jihoon gets up and eats breakfast with his bandmates. Everyone could tell how sour his mood is, but the day plays out the way Jihoon knows it will. The decision to watch Haikyuu didn’t change, the roles handed out didn’t change, Jihoon was even wearing the same god damn shirt. When they’re about to leave, Joshua asks them if they want to walk to the corner store. When he was about to agree like usual, Jihoon realizes that this was his chance to turn things around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hyung. I want to go to the grocery, not the corner store.” Joshua gives him a weird look at this, but nods anyway and decides to lead them the opposite way from before. Jihoon smiles at this, believing his plan will work this time if he remains vigilant. In the distance he could see the grocery and he almost sighed in relief. His plan might really work this time. However, he obviously spoke too soon when a scream was heard and he was pushed away. Jihoon and Joshua fall to the ground, and when they turn back, they find Soonyoung standing there pierced in multiple areas of his body by thick metal rods that had fallen from the construction building above. Their eyes met for a moment and had Jihoon known any better he’d say Soonyoung was smiling underneath his mask. This, however, doesn’t register as Soonyoung’s body finally collapses, the rods sticking out from disgusting and uncomfortable angles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams are heard everywhere and Jihoon’s ears start ringing again. Soonyoung died again. And the next day, he dies again. And again the following day, and again the day after that, and the day after that. Jihoon doesn’t know how many times he’s lived this day and he is even farther from knowing why, but every day he tries again and again to save Soonyoung. He tried keeping him in the house but that only served to anger Soonyoung, causing him to rush out of the dorm where he slips on the second step and breaks his neck in the fall. He’s tried leaving earlier than before but that only resulted in Soonyoung choking on his food on the way back to the dorm. Jihoon has also tried staying home himself, begging Soonyoung to be careful with Joshua and Seungkwan. Regardless, someone always ends up calling Seungcheol to tell him of Soonyoung’s death, and Jihoon doesn’t know what to do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is August 14 yet again. Jihoon stares at the wall as his bandmates demand Seungcheol order kimchi fried rice for them. He wanted to cry so hard; he was so tired. It feels like he’s seen this play out for months. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been living this day for months, maybe even years. He’d stopped counting after the 13th day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lied there in silence when Soonyoung poked his head through the door. “I know, the food’s here,” Jihoon said before Soonyoung could speak, “I’ll be down in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” With that, Soonyoung left Jihoon to wallow in his emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Jihoon got out of bed a few minutes after that encounter with Soonyoung and went down to grab a portion of the food. He listened to the same conversation he’s heard over and over again, and prepares to leave the dorm once more with Joshua and Soonyoung. He listened to Soonyoung gush about the food he wanted to have when everything suddenly slowed down. Jihoon knew what was going to happen. Soonyoung was going to rush to the pedestrian lane and get hit by the truck, smiling as if he knew he was about to die and that he was happy about it. And in that instant, Jihoon knew what he had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Soonyoung began to run, Jihoon joined him. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and just as Soonyoung turned to look at them Jihoon pushed him away. The pain he felt crept up his spine and he heard his own bones crack upon the impact of the large silver truck. He felt his body roll down the pavement of the road, felt the warmth of his blood soaking the shirt he wore. He was staring up at Soonyoung’s enlarged eyes for a few conscious moments before smiling and allowing darkness to overtake him. He’d won this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning on the 14th of August, Soonyoung found himself sitting up in his bed feeling drained and empty. It was just past 11 in the morning and it was seventeen’s long-awaited day off. He knew he worked very hard last night, anticipating the chance to take a step back and just breathe. Despite this knowledge, he knew that wasn’t the reason why his body felt numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon died yesterday. He’d failed to save him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that, it took a lot of convincing from my friends to post it. This is my first ever story so if you guys liked it, I would really appreciate it if you guys shared it with your friends. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>